Nekomata
Nekomata (ネコマタ, Nekomata) is a demon in the series. The Werecat is sometimes confused for her. History A bakeneko is, in Japanese folklore, a cat with supernatural abilities akin to those of the fox or raccoon dog. A cat may become a bakeneko in a number of ways: it may reach a certain age, be kept for a certain number of years, grow to a certain size, or be allowed to keep a long tail. In the last case, the tail forks in two and the bakeneko is then called a nekomata. This superstition may have some connection to the breeding of the Japanese Bobtail. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Majuu Clan *Megami Tensei II: Youma Clan *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Majuu Clan *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei II): Youma Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Majuu Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Majuu Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Majuu Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: NINE'' *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Beast Race *Majin Tensei: Majuu Clan *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Majuu Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Majuu Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Majuu Clan *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Skill Order *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Skill Order *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona: Beast Order *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Hermit Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Hermit Arcana *Persona 3: Magician Arcana *Persona 3 FES: Magician Arcana *Persona 3 Portable: Magician Arcana *Devil Children Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''DemiKids: Dark Version: as '''Two Tail' *''DemiKids: Light Version: as '''Two Tail' *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Majuu Clan *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Beast Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Beast Race *Devil Survivor: Beast Race *Devil Survivor Overclocked: Beast Race *Devil Survivor 2: Beast Race *''Groove on Fight: demon summoned by Bristol-D Profile ''Megami Tensei II'' Nekomata can only be found in the dungeon the priest in the Taishidou temple sends the hero to. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Nekomata can evolve into Senri upon reaching level 27. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Nekomata can be fused from a Beast Orthrus and an Elemental Erthys or a Principality and a Taraka. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Nekomata can be transformed into Nyan Claws with Mystic Change. In the 3DS remake, a variant Nekomata is available from Nemechi, unlocked with the octopus form. She costs 100 D-Souls and uses her artwork from Shin Megami Tensei II & and the Devil Survivor series. This Neko can use strong wind magic. ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs the Soulless God'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona'' Nekomata is a demon that begins appearing in the latter area of St. Hermelin ???. They'll frequently use Candy Voice and Feral Claw as they attack the party. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Nekomata is the first Persona of the Hermit Arcana and can be summoned in the Velvet Room once Tatsuya Suou has reached Level 9 and collected 56 Hermit Arcana Tarot Cards. Upon being returned to the Velvet Room at MAX Rank, Nekomata yields the Kitty Claws weapon for Lisa Silverman. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' As a Persona, there's no difference in comparison to Innocent Sin, however, the Nekomata of Eternal Punishment is brown, and the one in Innocent Sin is white. A special Rumormonger Nekomata appears as a NPC in the Kuzunoha Detective Agency. To unlock the Rumormonger Nekomata, the player must donate 100000 yen to the cat statue in Kuzunoha Detective Agency. ''Persona 3 / FES'' Nekomata returns in Persona 3, but under the Magician Arcana, where she can be summoned once the Protagonist is at level 5. Her skill set specializes in Fire and Physical attacks as well as negative effects. You can obtain her by fusing Pixie and Apsaras. ''Digital Devil Saga 2'' Nekomata is a common enemy in the Karma Society Tower. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Electricity= |Force=Drain |Expel=- |Curse=- |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Physical, two hits, one enemy |Skill1=Scratch Dance |Effect1= Weak Physical damage to random enemies, hits 1-3 times |Cost1= 9 MP |Level1= Innate |Skill2=Pulinpa |Effect2= Inflicts Panic on a single enemy |Cost2= 5 MP |Level2= Innate |Skill3=Beastly Reaction |Effect3=Increases hit/evade rate |Cost3= N/A |Level3=38 |Skill4=Haste Lesson |Effect4=Increases Agility by 20 |Cost4= N/A |Level4= 40 |Evolvedfrom= Senri |Evolvedfromlevel= 32 |Evolveinto= |Evolveintolevel= |Specialfusion= |Requiredquest= |Drop= }} ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Alternate design (3DS ver.) ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' ''Persona 3 / FES'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Red/Black Book'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Skills ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Gallery Trivia *The only Megaten games with an American release to portray the folkloric forked-tail are Persona 2: Innocent Sin, Persona 2: Eternal Punishment, Shin Megami Tensei Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army, Shin Megami Tensei Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon, and Shin Megami Tensei '' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers. Category:Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Beast Race Category:Magician Arcana Category:Hermit Arcana Category:Majuu Clan Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Bosses Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Persona Demons Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Demons Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Demons Category:Skill Order Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Devil Survivor Overclocked Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV